


Just a Game

by F1_rabbit



Series: Racers [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls have to go to a charity football match but things get a little carried away.</p><p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Jo was running around on the field, charging with the ball as she lined up to make the shot, it was going to be a goal, she could feel it. She had it in her sights and she was going to kick when someone ran into the side of her, knocking her onto the floor and messing up her shot.

Nicola landed on top of her, her left hand grabbing her breast and Jo didn't know what to do so she just stayed like that, frozen while Nicola stared at her. Jo knew that she should move but she was pinned by Nicola, her bright blue eyes wide and her plait was hanging down over her shoulder, in the soft summer light it looked golden.

Everyone had stopped playing while the ref looked on in confusion.

"I don't know if they're going to kiss or start a fight," Paula said, and Cali felt her blood boil. Jo was her girlfriend, and although they hadn't been together long, they had been friends for a long while before dating. Cali hadn't expected to feel this kind of jealousy so quickly.

Cali followed Paula over to where Jo and Nicola were still lying on the ground, Nicola's hand still firmly on Jo's breast.

"Did you forget you have a girlfriend?" Paula glared at Nicola and she snapped her hand away from Jo before helping Jo to her feet.

Jo was still blushing and she was unable to look Cali in the eyes. "Girlfriend? I didn't know you two were dating."

"Five years now." Nicola stared at Paula with love in her eyes before bumping their shoulders together, it was the closest they would get to affection in public. Teammates dating was always news worthy, and she didn't want the extra attention.

The ref blew her whistle and Jo jogged over to where her team were waiting for her, Carmen watching on with amusement.

"Looks like you got a little bit of action." Carmen smiled and Marcia and Dani laughed, Jo blushed again before getting ready to restart the match. She felt like she should have said something to Cali, but she didn't know what to say, and there were so many people around. They could talk later once they were alone.

Jo shrugged before the game restarted, watching as everyone gave her funny looks. But at least it was all for charity, which made it worthwhile. Nicola avoided Jo for the rest of the match, luckily there wasn't long left.

Cali had scored a goal, and as she ran past Nicola she whispered, "That's revenge for groping my girlfriend."

Nicola stopped in her tracks, staring at Cali as she grinned, winking at her as she carried on jogging towards Jo to celebrate her goal.

Once they were back in the changing rooms, normal service was resumed, all the drivers chatting away and Nicola had mumbled something about being sorry to Jo.

Cali smiled as she stood close to Jo, exchanging little glances as they got changed. "Do you think we'll make it to five years?"

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
